powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
At All Cost
At All Cost is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This marks the first appearance of the Defender Vest & the Cement Driver. Synopsis Ronny's competitive streak is in full swing when Hartford introduces the experimental Drill Blaster. To power the new Defender Vest, the Rangers must secure a dragon scale, but Moltor won't make that easy as he wants the scale for his new monster. Can the Rangers find the scale and tame the Drill Blaster or will Moltor win? Plot Spencer is riding in a golf cart, while the teens jog along on the lawn. Spencer: Keep up the pace. Only another mile to go. Will: Want to get out of the cart and jog along with us? Spencer: I do many things around the Hartford estate. Spencer added jogging was not one of them. Mack wanted to pick up the pace and asked if anyone wanted to join him. No one volunteer. Mack jogged ahead of them. Ronny didn't want to let Mack get to ahead of them. Ronny picked up her pace and was soon jogging alongside Mack. The two of them began to compete against each other. Ronny quickly pulled ahead of Mack and keeps going long after Mack had sat down to rest. Rose, Dax, Mack, and Will wearily entered the mansion. Ronny is already there and gives them a hard time on how long it took for them to get here. Dax collapses onto the floor. Meanwhile, inside a volcano, Moltor has come up with a new plans. Moltor plans on giving his Lava Lizards a test, to see who is the best. Back at the mansion, Ronny, Rose, Dax, and Will are playing a board game. Dax is thrilled when he wins a car. Ronny's turn is next and she picks a card. The card tells her she take any one possession from another player. Ronny takes Dax's car and wins the game. Rose can't believe how competitive Ronny is and Ronny tells her that's what winners do. Mack and Mr. Hartford enter the room. Mack unveils the new Drill Blaster and Mr. Hartford wants to know who, besides Mack, wants to train for it. Dax, Will, and Rose have various excuses. Ronny is more than eager to test the Drill Blaster. Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger go into a testing room. Mr. Hartford is on the screen monitoring them. Yellow Ranger wants to go first, but Red Ranger insists he goes first. Red Ranger fires the Drill Blaster and it knocks him off his feet. Yellow Ranger laughs as she picks up the Drill Blaster. Red Ranger warns Yellow Ranger that the Drill Blaster has quite a kick, but Yellow Ranger if confident she can handle it. Yellow Ranger fires the Drill Blaster and is also knocked off her feet. Mack and Ronny enter the base where Mr. Hartford is. Mr. Hartford is trying to come up with a device that will help prevent the Drill Blaster from knocking them off their feet. The screen turns to alert and shows hundreds of Lava Lizards and Moltor. Mack and Ronny quickly race out of the room. The Rangers soon arrive where the Lava Lizards and Moltor are. The Rangers are puzzled as the Lava Lizards are fighting each other. Eventually there are only two Lava Lizards left. The two Lava Lizards battle each other until there is only one. Moltor is very pleased. Moltor uses his sword and transforms the Lava Lizards into the Monster, Valcon. Moltor spots the Rangers and blasts them. The Rangers tried to stop Moltor, but they are unable to. Moltor and Valcon vanished. The Rangers are worried. Back inside his volcano, Moltor is pleased with the success of Valcon. But he knows that the Power Rangers are powerful and wants to make sure Valcon can defeat them. Moltor realizes that Andrew Hartford will be the person to help him. In the base, Mack tells his dad how all the Lava Lizards were fighting until there was only one left. Mr. Hartford tells them it sounds like what some ancient tribal villages used to do. Not realizing the irony of her words, Ronny comments that thanks goodness they have evolved since then. Mr. Hartford tells the teens he has come up with a solution to the Drill Blaster and he is using a dragon scale to do so. Will is skeptical, as he does not believe in dragon. Mr. Hartford tells them in the city of Briarwood there were reports of a dragon named Fire Heart. Mr. Hartford had bought a scale of Fire Heart from a record store owner. Mr. Hartford tells them he would like Mack to test it out when the device is complete. Ronny protests, she fells she should be the one. Mack tells his dad, it's okay let Ronny go first. Later, Mack is reading in the mansion when Ronny walks in. Ronny wants Mack to play, but Mack wants to finish reading. Ronny teases Mack about being to scare to play with her. Mack tells Ronny that actually she is no fun to play with. Ronny is very surprised. Spencer walks in and tells the two that Mr. Hartford would like them to escort the dragon scale from the loading dock back to the mansion. Mack and Ronny are on their way out. Before she leaves, Ronny asks Spencer if she is fun to play with. Spencer replies as fun as a bag of moldy rocks. Ronny is once again surprised at the answer. Meanwhile, at the loading dock, the two Hartford employees pack the dragon scale in a crate and load it onto a truck. They drive away in the truck, but not get too far. Moltor stops them. The two employees jump out of the truck and run. Moltor blasts the truck and gets the dragon scale. The Power Rangers arrive. The Rangers battle Moltor and Valcon. Red Ranger grabs a hold of Valcon and has the rest of the Rangers fire at his back. The Rangers discovered Valcon's weakness is his back. Moltor battles them to stop them from firing on Valcon. Moltor and Valcon vanish after blasting the Rangers off their feet. The teens have return to base and are searching for Moltor. Mr. Hartford is there as well. Dax tells Mr. Hartford he has found no trace of Moltor. Mr. Hartford tells Dax to call me Andrew, Mr. Hartford makes him think he is talking about his dad Dax replies oh you want us to think of you as young. In the city, Moltor and Valcon have found a building where they can raise the temperature to exceeding hot, to make the dragon scale work. Back at the mansion, Ronny finds Spencer and they talk. Ronny doesn't know what is wrong with winning, winning is fun. Spencer points out in his day it was the playing that was fun, the winner was just something that happened to one of the players. Ronny understands what Spencer is telling her. Ronny's Overdrive Tracker goes off and Ronny leaves, but not before thanking Spencer. The teens arrived where Moltor's reading was. At first the teens cannot find Moltor, but then Moltor appears. The teens are determined to stop Moltor from creating a super dragon. The teens and Moltor battle. The teens then morphe into the Power Rangers. The Rangers battle Moltor. Red Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers to get the dragon scale, he will battle Moltor. The four Rangers take off as Red Ranger battles Moltor. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger enter the building. It is so hot, not even their Ranger suits are enough protection. Moltor manages to get away from Red Ranger and gets on top of a building. Moltor is pleased because the high temperatures are going to cause the building to explode. Red Ranger calls forth the Drive Max Zords and quickly forms the Drive Max Megazord. The rest of the Rangers join him in the Megazord. The Rangers have to stop the building from exploding. Red Ranger gets an idea and has the Cement Driver zord come out. Attaching the Dement Driver zord to the Megazord, the Rangers poured a ton of concrete onto the building, which prevents the building from exploding. Moltor is not ready to give up yet. The Rangers are back on the ground and battle Valcon. Moltor is surprise to learn the Rangers did get the dragon scale when they were inside the building. The Rangers contact Mr. Hartford and Mr. Hartford teleports the shield to the Rangers. Yellow Rangers takes the shield and the dragon scale to Red Ranger. Red Ranger wants Yellow Ranger to use the shield, but Yellow Ranger refuses, telling him she has been a bone head. Black Ranger would like someone to use the shield. The dragon scale goes into the shield and creates the Defender Vest which Red Ranger uses with the Drill Blaster to battle Valcon. The Rangers destroy Valcon. Moltor retreats. Rose, Dax, and Will enter the mansion to find Mack and Ronny playing fuzz ball. Dax, Will, and Rose had been to a movie and grab some burgers. They assume Mack and Ronny were on their ninetieth game, but it is still the same game as when they left. Mack and Ronny intensely continue to play. Mack is jubilant when he wins the game. Ronny is stunned. Will, Rose, Dax, and Mack look at Ronny with apprehensive, they don't know how she will react to losing. Ronny starts to smile and tells them it's not so bad. Ronny asks if anyone wants to play and they all say no. At the base, Mr. Hartford is researching when Spencer walks in. Mr. Hartford is excited, he believes he has found the lead for the next jewel. Mr. Hartford opens the book and shows Spencer the Hou-ou bird. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *James Gaylyn as Volcan (voice) Notes *The dragon scale which completes the Defender Vest is from Fireheart, the dragon from Power Rangers Mystic Force. Toby Slambrook is indirectly mentioned by Andrew Hartford as the record store owner who he purchased the scale from having heard reports of a magical dragon outside Briarwood. *This is the first episode that Ronny does her roll call in American footage while the rest of the Rangers do theirs in the Japanese footage. However a small bit of her Japanese pose is still shown. *When Mack calls for the Zords, he names them Go 1, Go 2, Go 3, Go 4 and Go 5, referencing Boukenger because in the sentai, they were called the GoGo Vehicles. **To top it off, Mack also says "Go Go Go" the same thing that the Boukenger's Accellulars said when summoning the GoGo Vehicles. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive episodes Category:Operation Overdrive